


Rechargeable

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Bad Puns, Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Vibrators, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14405850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Theme: Giving It UpPrompt: give up the ghost - vibrator finally fails/runs out of batteriessingerdiva





	Rechargeable

The vibrator fizzled in her hand, and Kara groaned in frustration. She tossed the thing toward the bottom of her bunk, and yanked her curtain aside. She climbed into Lee's rack, and nearly laughed when he mumbled, "Not right now, mom. I need five more minutes."

She stretched out and nipped his jaw, and he startled awake.

"Wha? Kara? You having another nightmare?"

She snickered and wrapped her hand around his not-quite-limp cock. "Well, it's kind of a nightmare. But if you frak me, you can make it all better." She could almost see the horrified expression on his face as she absorbed his silence, but he surprised her.

"Knew it was just a matter of time before you used me for my body."

Once he was hard, she sank down on him, letting out a quiet moan, then said, "I'm not using you for your body, Apollo. I'm using you for your rechargeable batteries."

Lee huffed. "Gods, Kara. That's awful." But his hands went to her hips to help her keep pace. He climaxed before she did, and moved one hand to her clit in encouragement. As her orgasm rolled through her, he said, "My batteries are at your disposal, Kara."

Kara collapsed on his chest, giggling. "Gods. Talk about awful."


End file.
